The objective is to extend the capability of cardiac diagnostic ultrasound. This will be accomplished by quantitation and improved display of conventional cardiac ultrasound data and development of new concepts for determination and display of intracardiac blood flow rate and cardiac tissue macrostructure. Recently evolved concepts and sophisticated electronic technology will be applied to implement direct video recording instrumentation, develop ultrasonic display techniques, obtain quantitative characterization of cardiac echo sources, and produce instrumentation for measurement of rates of cardiac chamber blood flow. Completed studies have delineated direct video recording instrumentation. Acquisition, assembly, and checkout will be followed by development of programs for 3 parameter axonometric displays of clinical ultrasound data. Existing programs for creation of novel cine cardiograms showing anatomical motion from ultrasonograms will be supplemented and improved. Quantitative characterization of cardiac echo sources will begin with computation of numerical results based on modeling studies completed. These will be applied to ultrasonic identification of tissue elements in the anterior cardiac area. With this data, correlation between ultrasonic examination of patients and findings at surgery will be attempted. Quantitation of changing left atrial echo intensity will be compared to evidence of mitral regurgitation obtained during cardiac catheterization and angiocardiography. A flexible prototype instrument, based on a novel coded pulse technique and assembled for determination of cardiac chamber blood flow rates, will be tested in the laboratory and in patients undergoing cardiac investigation. Blood flow rates above and below the aortic valve will be correlated with altered hemodynamics.